Shipwrecked
by TheMoonAndStarsLove
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri get shipwrecked after pirates invade Lady Celi's cruise ship looking for a special crystal. What will happen between the pair when they need to survive on a island in the middle of nowhere? Will it bring them closer or will it pull them apart? Read to find out pairings. Yeah don't remind me! I know I suck at summary's.
1. Pirates Ahoy!

EDITED NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER OF SHIPWRECKED! I HOPE YOU LIKE! I'm planning on re-writing most of the shipwrecked chapters.

I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH! BECASUE IF I DID IT WOULD HAVE LIKE FIVE OR SIX SEASON BY NOW! :P And Wolf-chan and Yuu-can would be together.

* * *

It was a beautiful night on the sea. The weather was nice temperature with a slight breeze making it a perfect night. But even a perfect night must end as dark clouds started to roll towards the ship.

Yuuri, Wolfram, Greta, Conrad and Gwendal were currently on a, well, pleasure cruise, and that cruise was on Lady Celi's ship. The former Maoh told that Gunter to let the double black king have a vacation, and we all know Lady Celi, in the end Yuuri was aloud to go as well as Greta, Wolfram and Conrad on the cruise that would last about eight days. Gwendal and Gunter said they would stay behind to take care of the castle. But Lady Celi told her oldest son to come too, he needed to also have a holiday otherwise he would get another wrinkle on his brow so inn the end Gwendal ended up going as well. There was no way in hell any of the three sons could beat their mother when she wanted something.

Anyway back to the beautiful night.

"I hate this stinken ship!"

Wolfram hung his head over the side of the ship being sick. He hated being on ships because of his seasickness, he only went on them because of his 'cheating, wimpy fiancee' Yuuri, who is the King of the Great Demon Kingdom.

Wolfram felt said King rubbing in a circular motion on his back. "Come on Wolf let's go inside." Yuuri insisted grabbing the soldiers hand with his free one.

Wolfram wiped his mouth with his sleeve then nodedd. It was probably a good idea for him to get some sleep, he was getting tired anyway. The pair slowly made there way back to their room. Yuuri had his arm around Wolfram when they went down the stairs because he didn't want him to fall down. By the time the King an his Fiancée got back to their room, Wolfram had to run to the bathroom because he was going to be sick again. After this, he came stumbling out of the bathroom and tripped over a coat that was on the ground and was going to land on his face...Or at least he would of if Yuuri hadn't caught him.

"I hate seeing like this Wolf."

The double black pulled the sick boy over to the bed and sat him down with him. "I still don't understand why you keep coming along with me on ships."

"Because..." Wolfram said in almost a whisper. His tired eyes looked into Yuuri's deep, endless, black eye's. "Your a cheater!"

Yuuri was expecting that, but still he fell back and onto the floor with a loud thud from being yelled at in the face. The poor guy rubbed his aching head. "Wolfram how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a cheater!"

After getting up Yuuri grabbed the solider's trembling hand trying to calm him down, but he double black wasn't sure if Wolfram was trembling because of anger or because the seasickness.

_'Two hundred and twenty.' _Wolfram thought to himself letting go of Yuuri's hand to take his jacket and boots off then lay down, "Can we just go to sleep please? I'm tired." He didn't even bother to get changed.

Yuuri said he just had to put his pyjamas on then he would come to bed. Wolfram replied with a simple whatever then fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Yuuri watched Wolfram sleep for a few moments before putting his usual blue PJ's on, blowing out the candle next to the bed and climbing in.

Slowly inch by inch he got closer to the fire Mazoku. When he was close enough, he slipped a arm around Wolfram's slim waist holding him close. He admitted it, he was a total wimp. He was able to have Wolfram close and hold him while the other was asleep but when he was awake he didn't have the guts to even hug his fiancee.

"Goodnight Wolf. " Yuuri whispered, snuggling up to the unconsious blond.

...

Two men stood in a luxtuious cabin discussing matters involving a certain blond soldier. One of the two man was not an ordinary man but a nobleman, Lord Pascal Winzlot to be exact.

"Is Lord Von Bielefelt asleep?" The nobleman asked the sailor he was talking with while fiddling with his walking stick.

The sailor replied with a nod before speaking. "Yes Lord Winzlot. He's been in bed for a hour now, but he is in the same room as the King."

Lord Winzlot chuckled, everything was going to plan. Now the only thing standing in his way was the brats two older brothers and the King.

The pair continued their discusion for a few more minutes going over the plan and such before going their separate ways. The sailor went on the deck and to the edge of the ship to keep a lookout since this was his part in the plan. Lord Winzlot on the other hand stayed in his room waiting for another 'guest' to arrive.

...

For once instead of kicking, punching and calling out wimp and cheater Wolfram was in a calm sleep, he hadn't moved from his spot since he fell asleep. Same for the sleeping boy next to him, Yuuri had stayed in his spot with his arm around his fiancée. The only noise was the soft noise of the boys snores, or at least that was until a a loud crash of thunder woke the two from their slumber.

Wolfram woke up with a gasp, while Yuuri woke up with a small yelp.

The fire Mazoku felt something holding him around the waist. Being dark and not realising it was Yuuri's arm, he slapped thing away with his fierce hit. He wouldn't of hit it though if he knew what it was...

"Ow! What was that for Wolfram?!" Yuuri asked him rubbing his arm, which was now extremly sore.

Before he could respond, there was a flash of lightning near the window. Now it was Wolframs time to yelp as he clung onto his fiancee's sleeve. Yuuri put his hand over the bishonen's and asked if he was afraid of lightning.

"What!" Wolfra snatched his hand out of the double black's grip. "I am not, unlike you a wimp! I-it just caught me off guard, that's all. Anyway why was your are arms around me when we woke up?" The embarrassed soldier quickly changed the subject. Truth be told he was a little scared of lightning but only because of a bad experiance as a child.

Not wanting to push the subject any more, Yuuri started to laugh nervously, _'What am I going to tell him? Wolfram I'm madly in love with you! No that would probably give him a heart attack.'_

"W-well you see Wolfram," He had to make up a excuse quick, "I was cold! Yeah I was just cold, that it!"

Wolfram decided he have had enough of this game in the dark so he lit a candle then pointed to the end of the bed, "There were extra blankets."

The King's face turned a nice bright shade of red as he started to laugh nervously again. "I-I forgot?"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Is that so? So you just happened to 'forget' that the maid tol us that they were extra blankets in here." Wolfram leaned over so his face was only inches away from Yuuri's. "You know I know another way to heat you up.."

Yuuri started to sweat at the sugesstion, he had a fair idea what Wolfram was talking about. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Wolframs, those beautiful emerald eyes. Those eys were what Yuuri loved most about his fiancee, he could stare into them all day.

Wolfram started to get closer, closer and closer until their noses were touching. Yuuri's had gone from a nice shade of pink to crimson red. The next thing he done shocked Wolfram and himself.

He pushed the blond prince away.

Wolfram fell on to his back and looked up at Yuuri who looked very unconfatble with everything. The King went to go and help Wolfram but the prince pushed him away feeling hurt.

"I'm fine." Wolfram walked over to the closet to put on his frilly pink nightgown.

"But Wolfram..."

"I said I'm fine!" He yelled at Yuuri. The King may of been naitve, too trusting, and wimpy but he was not stupid! Well not usually anyway.

He could tell Wolfram was hurt and angry at him. And he didn't blame him, he should of stopped Wolfram before they were touching noses.

Instead of getting changed, Wolfram decided to put on his boots. "I'm going for a walk." He imformed Yuuri. "Don't wait up."

Wolfram walked out the door and into the hallway. Once he had rounded a corner he leaned against the wall as tears threatened to fall. He held the crystal that was around his neck in his hand, tightly gripping it. Yuuri had given it to him for his birthday a week ago and since then he hadn't taken it off.

...

"Sir! We've almost reached Cacilie Von Spitzweg's ship! The red haired rower had to scream st that person he was talking to could hear him through the rain, wind and thunder.

Said man smirked, "Good." It was up to him to get the phoenix crystal, the most powerful and most valuable crystal ever.


	2. Overboard

**_Hey everyone! Yeah sorry about the long wait, I don't have a excuse but again sorry! Also I'm thinking abut re-writing the last chapter, what do you think?_**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter which is a bit longer then the last. And I hope it isn't confusing or anything. _**

**_Wow 10 followers, 4 reviews and 4 faves?! Thank you so much everone! _**

**_Demons-Hot-As-Hell: Well here's more :D_**

**_Sawyer Fan: Well I do hope this story will turn out good. :)_**

**_Shyfly: I promise I'll make a really sweet family moment at the end. As for everyone else, they'll be getting mentioned in all chapters most likely. And don't worry, you didn't offend me :) :D_**

**_Nickesha: Thank you!_**

**_DISCAIMER!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!_**

* * *

Even though the rain poured and the wind roared outside, in the dining hall a birthday party was going on. It was Lady Celi's boyfriend, Fanfan's birthday. Most of the people in the room were either drinking, eating or dancing, but most of them were drunk. Conrad and Gwendal were currently at the edge of the room near the window talking.

"Anissina has probably taken over the castle by now." The oldest brother's eye twitched at the thought.

Conrad could tell a new wrinkle was going to appear on his brother brow at any moment, "You know, if you wanted to stay you could of hid until we were gone."

Gwendal scoffed at his brother, "You know our Mother. She would have turned the whole kingdom upside down to find me. Then she would of dragged me onto this ship."

The two continued talking about their mother for sometime before Conrad told his brother that he had to go and check on the royal 'family'. He made his way through the crowd, which was hard since a lot of drunk woman and even a couple of men clung to the handsome soldier and flirted with him. Even after politely telling the sea of people he had be somewhere, they still wouldn't let him go. He thought he would never get away, his brother had the same problem as he did and his mother was sitting on the side lines saying "I'll plan the weddings!" He thought all hope was lost. Until... Some woman with huge biceps pulled him out of the sea of people.

"Need a hand Captain?"

Brown eyes looked at the orange haired man in drag, "Thanks Yosak."

Yosak smiled then gave Conrad a slight push towards the door, "You go, I'll distract them!" The brave spy turned towards the drunk crowd, "_Wait...wasn't there less people before?_" Yosak closed his eyes as the larger group of people tackled him.

Thanks to Yosak, Conrad was able to get away from the wanting crowd. The spy was definitely a brave man to face a crowd of drunk, single strangers.

While walking down the hall to check on Greta, he looked out the window at the same time a flash of lightening light up the sky. He rubbed his eyes as he looked out the window again.

"_Did I just see that?"_

Conrad thought he saw someone climb over the window. He shrugged it off though thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him because he was tired. When he got to Greta's room, he peeked his head through the opened door to see the princess sleeping in her bed cuddling a teddy that Gwendal had made her. After looking around the room to check that everything was okay, Conrad left Greta to check on Yuuri and Wolfram.

He was expecting either the King or Wolfram on the floor, not both on the bed. Little lone CUDDLING!

Yuuri had his arms around Wolfram's waist while the latter was leaning his hands on the King's chest and had his head under Yuuri's chin.

Conrad smiled at the pair. Their relationship had taken a turn for the best in the last couple of weeks, but Yuuri still denied loving Wolfram because he was a guy. Conrad was hoping that one day that the naive King might share the same love for his his baby brother as he had for him.

Making sure everything was fine and not disturbing the royal couple, Conrad left the room.

On the way to his room, Conrad stopped. Even though the storm, he distinctly heard something outside of the ship. He leaned his ear on the wall to hear more.

"Quiet! You can talk after we get that bratty prince's necklace!" Conrad hear some man talk on the other side of the wall.

His eyes widened. There was only one bratty prince they could be talking about...

Wolfram!

**_On The Row Boat__  
_**

Over dozen men climbed up the ropes thrown down by sailor on the ship. It was difficult because the weather condition's were not on their side with wild winds and pouring rain. A fragile looking boy almost reached the top but slipped. A man with chestnut hair grabbed the falling boy but the shirt and pulled him back up to a rope.

"Quiet! You can talk after we get that freaking bratty prince's necklace!"

The young boy trembled, "Yes S-sir." The boy climbed up the rope more quickly then before but being more careful.

When everyone got on deck, most of themen were told to keep watch near the ropes just in case they needed a quick get away. The leader, who people called Hannibal, walked down the hall with the two other sailors behind him. He suddenly stopped at a mahogany wooden door and knocked three times. The door opened as soon as Hannibal took his hand off it. Sir Winzlot looked at the man in front of him with eyes that could make ice look hot, he hated asking his brother for help.

"Well?" Hannibal asked, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Lord Von Bielefelt is in bed, along with King Yuuri." Sir Winzlot answered him.

Without saying another word, Hannabal and his men left Sir Winzlot to pay the prince a little 'visit'. A few times the sailors and their captain had to hide behind a wall when they saw someone coming. When they had finally reached the royal chambers, Hannibal told the men following him to stay outside, keep watch and tell him if someone was coming, when he got the crystal.

When he walked inside using the light of the tea candle to guild his way over to the bed. Hannibal saw golden hair sticking out from under the crisp white quilts. Walking to the other side of the bed, the pirate smirked seeing the Phoenix crystal hanging around Wolfram's neck. Hannibal pulled out a dagger from his boot and put it to the princes neck, then clamped his hand over his mouth.

Wolfram woke up with widened eyes looking at the knife at his thought.

"Okay, listen here pretty boy." Wolfram's eye's narrowed at the man's words, "Your going to give me that nice crystal necklace and not get your head dismembered from your body. Do you understand?"

The chamber door opened to reveal Yuuri, "...need me for that? Wolfram ca..." Yuuri's sentence was cut short seeing someone holding a dagger at his Fiancée's neck, "Wolfram!"

Like he had a cue on his name, Wolfram grabbed Hannibal's arm and twisted the dagger out of his hand before jumping out the King size bed, running over to Yuuri and grabbing his hand. But not before grabbing his sword.

"Come on Yuuri!" Wolfram ran with holding Yuuri's hand. Gwendal had come and told Yuuri that he needed something urgently then Conrad came and told Wolfram what was going on with the pirates.

Yuuri tried to keep up as Wolfram dragged him to the deck where Conrad, Yosak and Gwendal were fighting the pirates. When they had gotten on deck, Gwendal had just blocked one of the pirates swords going through him. Another man tried hitting Conrad in the same way.

"Wolfram! Why did you bring his Majesty up here?!" Gwendal shouted. He sounded angry.

"It was either up here or with that creepy guy in our room." Yuuri yelled back, trying to help Wolfram out.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram pushed Yuuri towards Gwendal for protection before blocking one of the pirates swords with his own sword. Metal on metal, this battle went on for just a couple of seconds before Wolfram hit his opponent's sword hard, throwing it out of his hand.

"I'll make you all a deal!" Everyone turned their head to see Hannibal standing on a mountain of crates, "We'll leave you all peacefully alone if..."

"If what?" Yuuri spoke up. Whenever he looked up, the pelting rain felt like it was piecing his skin.

"If you," Hannibal pointed to the King's fiancée, "Wolfram Von Belefielt give me the Phoenix crystal!"

Wolfram and his brothers eyes widened. Wolfram's necklace could be the Phoenix crystal...could it? The Phoenix crystal hadn't been seen in five hundred years (demon years) and people say the last person who had it mysteriously disappeared too.

Being caught off guard, one pirate ran towards Wolfram and hit him with a blank, sending him the ships edge. The prince staggered getting up. When he hit the edge he had hit his head and now everything was going black. The last thing Wolfram heard was his brother and Yuuri calling out his name.

Yuuri, Conrad and Gwendal couldn't believe what they had just saw. Wolfram had fallen overboard into the angry, raging sea.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called out as he ran over to the edge. Conrad and Gwendal also ran over to the edge but weren't quick enough to stop their King.

Yuuri had jumped over the ships railing and into the deep, wild water bellow. When he landed in the water, he hurriedly swam up to gasp for air. The King tried to look around for Wolfram through the powerful waves but it was difficult. Yuuri's eyes were clouded by worry that he could hardly think, he heard the pleas and wails coming from Conrad and Gwendal on the ship. As Yuuri swam around, he arms started to ache, tears started to fall down his cheeks as he realized that is was impossible to find Wolfram in this weather.

"_I'm so sorry Wolfram!" _Yuuri screamed in his mind. He didn't know what to do. He had left his family, friends, Greta and everything behind to jump in and save Wolfram, yet he wasn't overcome with regret. At least he tried to save him, because if he didn't Wolfram would have been haunting him for the rest of his pathetic life.

While treading water, Yuuri saw a glimpse of gold in the corner of his eye. Only a few meters away from him was Wolfram! The King swam over to his fiancée's body. When he reached him, he noticed that Wolfram was unconscious. Yuuri put one of his arms around him and lifted him up so his head was out of the water.

"_Oh Shinou please let Wolfram be okay."_ Yuuri prayed then saw that there was a row boat that had come loose from the ropes connecting it to Lady Celi's ship. Despite the fact that it was challenging and hard, Yuuri finally made it over to the boat, put Wolfram in then climbed in himself. He observed that the storm had taken him quite far away from Lady Celi's ship, nevertheless he could still he distant calls of Conrad and Gwendal calling 'Your Majesty' and 'Yuuri'.

Yuuri checked Wolfram's pulse and noticed that there wasn't. As a result the King started to preform CPR on his beloved fiancée.

"Come on Wolfram!" Yuuri commanded, "You can't leave me!"

* * *

_**:D Cliffy! :D**_

_**Well that's it for this chapter! I'll try and update monthly but I can't promise anything since schools back now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! Please have some cookies! Oh and don't be afraid to Review, Fave and Follow! :D**_

_**(Moon is currently away taking a break from my mind that is why she's not in the authors note)**_

YUURAM! YUURAM! YUURAM!


	3. I'm A Bear-Bee!

_**Hey everyone! See? I did as I said I would, I updated! 666 (Creepy) views! 7 faves! 13 reviews (all up)! And, oh my crackers! 18 followers?! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!**_

_**Now to reviews!**_

_**Nickesha- Glad you liked it :D But why do you think you've read it before?**_

_**YuuRam4eva417- Cliffy's keep me thinking too! By the way, love your pen name!**_

_**Pikeebo- Yes Wolfram did fall in the sea with the necklace (it doesn't mention him wearing it in this chap). ? I'm not quite sure what you mean, but thank you for your review!**_

_**Fantasy101- :D Now you can read more!**_

_**BirdsOfFreedom- I'm happy you like it!**_

_**damons-hot-as-hell- Now you can!**_

_**Guest- For some reason I could just imagine Yosak saving Conrad from fans ;P. The Phoenix crystal certainly is a mystery, truthfully I've made it up as I go along :D. Drama! Now I've updated!**_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I do not own KKM! IF I DID IT WOULD STILL BE GOING AND I WOULD OF KILLED SARA! (No offence Sara fans). I do own Moon!**_

* * *

As Gunter waited by the docks he paced back and fourth. Last night he got a message from Lady Celi's ship notifying him what happened to his Majesty Yuuri and Wolfram. Gwendal sent the messenger dove to tell Gunter everyone were on their way back to decide how to find Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Gunter your going to wear yourself out. " Said Moon, Anissina's new assistant. At the moment she was sitting on a wooden crate reading a book. "I'm sure they are fine. Didn't th-"

"But there was a tremendous storm last night when he fell in! Oh your Majesty, I don't know what I would do if you died!" Gunter wails were stopped by Moon's hand over his mouth.

"Shh! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Moon hissed. "Do you want everyone to know about the King?"

The assistant scientist removed her hand from the lilac man's mouth, picked up the book she had in her hand before and sat back on the crate. "As I was saying before your pathetic cries interrupted me, didn't Gwendal's letter say that they could see Yuuri and Wolfram in a row boat through the 'I Can See Really Far kun'? "

The King's advisor wasn't listening though and kept rambling on about how the Kingdom would be in ruins and Gunter would kill himself if the King was dead. Not once did Gunter mention Wolfram.

Moon yawned, adjusting her glasses. She was really tired because just when she was drifting off to sleep last night Gunter came and dragged her ass out of bed to tell her about the King and Wolfram. Although Moon was petrified about her childhood best friend and the King, she didn't show it. She acted as if she didn't really care and that she knew that Wolfram and Yuuri were going to be okay but in truth no one knew.

"Moon you know it's rude to not listen to someone when they're talking." Gunter crossed his arms looking at the book in the mad scientist assistant's hand. The cover read 'The Rarest Treasures Of Shin Makoku'.

"Gunter I was listening but I don't really give a damn about your pathetic wails." Moon commented with a matter of factly. "You know Wolfram probably had bad luck bought onto him when Yuuri gave him the Phoenix Crystal. Apparently the past five owners of the stone died mysteriously...I'm going to have to ask the Great Sage about this..." Her last sentence was more of a whisper.

_**On A Row Boat In The Middle Of Nowhere.**_

The sun started to rise bringing a new day. Yuuri sighed with relief, not only had the small boat survived the rest of the storm but he was able to revive Wolfram. But said soldier was only awake for a few seconds before falling back into unconscious. For the rest of the night, Yuuri had to keep watch of over him.

Now all the King had to worry about was finding land.

"Yuuri..?Yuuri!" Wolfram woke up to realize his head was leaning on Yuuri's lap then quickly got up into the sitting position looking around. "Where the hell are we?!"

Yuuri fell backwards from the sudden outburst of the soldier. He rubbed his head as he sat back up to a glare from Wolfram that sent shivers down the young king's spine.

"What have _**you**_done?"

"Well..." Yuuri began. "one of the pirates hit you with something throwing you over board and I kinda..jumped in...after...you..."

"What!" Wolfram exclaimed standing up, completely forgetting about where he was. "You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?! Did you even think about your kingdom! Your family! Our daughter!"

Yuuri fell silent for a moment. All through the night he kept thinking about his friends, family and daughter. When the boat started to uncontrollably wobble, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and pulled him down. "I wasn't going to let you drown as long as I could do something to stop it!"

Wolfram's cheeks started to heat up. He didn't know what to say. But even if he did, he literally couldn't say anything.

Yuuri smiled, he always thought Wolfram looked really cute when he blushed and got tongue tied. He looked around Wolfram. He could see something that was not water.

"Wolfram look!" Yuuri pointed behind him. "It's land!"

Wolfram looked behind him. Sure enough Yuuri wasn't seeing things, it was land but they could only just see it.

"Right and how are we meant to get there wimp?" Wolfram asked turning to he double black only to see him holding two oars. "Where did those come from?"

Yuuri smirked. "They were tied to the side of the boat. I'm amazed they were still they after the storm."

He chucked Wolfram a oar then told him they better get started if they wanted to get there before it got to hot to do anything.

_**On Lady Celi's Ship **_

At the moment Conrad, Gwendal, Greta and Lady Celi were sitting in a private office discussing what happened to the royal couple.

"Are daddy Yuuri and papa Wolfram going to be okay?" Greta's voice sounded so concerned, so innocent. She was teary eyed and her face was tear stained , both of her fathers had gone over board and no one knew what was had or was going to happen to them.

Celi put a arm around her granddaughter, her eyes were also teary. Just before Wolfram went over board she came out to see what all the noise on deck was. It was so painful to watch her baby boy fall into the raging sea.

"His Majesty and Wolfram have gone through worse." Stated Gwendal, it was the best way he could put it. It's not like he could say to the Princess 'Your Fathers might be dead'. No, only a cold hearted man could say that to a child and Gwendal wasn't that man.

After all, he knits cute teddies!

"Mother why don't you take Greta back to her room and read her story?" Conrad suggested. He wanted both Greta and Lady Celi out of the room so he and Gwendal could discuss Wolfram and Yuuri more openly.

Lady Celi took Greta by the hand and LEAD her out of the room to do what Conrad suggested.

When the two girls left, Gwendal and Conrad faced each other.

"What are we going to do?" Conrad asked his big brother while taking a sip of his tea. His face was the most serious it had ever been.

Gwendal's eye was twitching. "All we can do at the moment is search for them on islands around the area where we were. They most likely would of drifted to land because of the storm."

Conrad nodded in agreement. But finding his godson and little brother wasn't the only problem.

"We also have to stop the ten aristocrats from finding out too."

Now one-no, two wrinkles had grown on Gwendal's brow as two words entered his mind.

Damn paperwork!

How could two boys cause so much trouble for him?

Before any more wrinkles formed on his brow, a sailor walked into the office.

"Your Excellency's, we have arrived back in the Shin Makoku." The light haired sailor told the two brothers.

Conrad and Gwendal sighed as they stood up. They were not looking forward to Gunter's cries about how he would die if they didn't find his Majesty.

…...

They fears came true, though Gunter's wails were more annoying then thought. He only shut up when Moon threatened him. Not only being a old friend of the royal family, but being Anissiana'a assistant certainly had come with some good perks.

Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad and Moon went in one carriage while Lady Celi, Fanfan and Greta took another.

"What are you going to do with the pirates?" Moon asked not looking up from her book.

The blue eyed man rubbed the temples of his head, he had actually forgot about the prisoners they had captured last night, "We'll deal with them after we find his Majesty and Wolfram."

With a nod Moon asked another thing. "Can we please take a detour and go to The Original King's Castle?"

"Why?" Gunter nudged Moon in the arm and when she looked up he gave her a look saying 'look at others when you speak'.

The girl mouthed sorry before looking at the brothers. "I need to ask the Great Sage a couple of questions about the Phoenix Crystal."

"What!" Gunter exclaimed. "My- I mean his Majesty and Wolfram are in danger and all you can think about is that silly crystal?!"

Moon could feel a headache coming on with all the outbursts coming form Gunter, but decided to try and push it aside. After all someone needed to be sane. "Learning about this crystal is very important Lord Von Christ. There is actually a legend that the power of the crystal is so great that The Great One can track it by sensing it's power.

The lilac, grey and brunette haired men started at Moon flabbergasted by her knowledge. Knowing that now it's for the best, Conrad popped his head out the window to tell the driver to go to The Great Ones Temple.

_**With Wolfram and Yuuri**_

Wolfram and Yuuri had made it to the shore and dragged the boat onto the land so it wouldn't drift out to sea.

"I wonder where we are." Yuuri commented.

"Since we don't know, I suggest we stick together for safety reasons." Wolfram said.

When they pulled the boat in far enough they dropped on the ground. Both boys looked at the jungle in front of them.

"Well we better start looking for drinking water and make a shelter." Yuuri started to walk forward into the dense jungle. Wolfram ran up next to him and grabbed his hand.

"We don't know what or who is on this land so we better hold onto each other just in cause." This was Wolfram's excuse for holding his fiance's hand but in truth he just wanted to have physical contact with him.

"O-okay." Yuuri stammered. Yep Wolfram was certainly right, he was a wimp! Every time Wolfram held him by the hand or hugged him, he felt his heart beat rapidly and he couldn't think. All this was bad though since Wolfram did hold Yuuri quite a bit.

The pair walked deep into the dark jungle on a chance. They had no idea what was waiting for them.

"I hope everyone else is okay." Yuuri commented. "I hope Conrads do-"

Wolfram let go of Yuuri and pulled out of his grip and looked at him with disbelief. "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and your worried about Conrart?! What the hell is with you two! Do you love him or something?"

In Wolfram's sudden outburst, the poor, defenseless double black had fallen over and scrambled back till his back hit the tree. "What? No! Of cause not he's my godfather! And anyway I..." Yuuri didn't finish his sentence and kept quiet.

"Don't like men?" Wolfram said what he thought Yuuri was trying to say. Wolfram grabbed the King by the collar and pulled him up. "Yuuri when are you going to get it through your head it's normal here!"

"Wolfram you don't understand I-" The King tried to explain but Wolfram didn't listen and decided to move away from the subject.

"Yuuri leave it, we'll talk about it later." Wolfram snatched the double blacks hand started to walk forward. He have had enough of hearing the same thing over and over from Yuuri.

_'If I love you why does my gender matter?'_

The only sounds that consumed the ears of the pair were the birds and leaves rustling.

…...

"Can we take a break? My legs are aching!" Yuuri begged. Wolfram and him had been walking for what felt like forever but was only ninety minutes.

"Man up Wimp." Short and simple was Wolfram's reply.

The double black groaned. "Easy for you to say, your a trained soldier."

All of a sudden Wolfram stopped, Yuuri had been complaining for the last fifteen minutes and it had now gotten the best of him. Putting his anger aside for a moment so he could finally get some peace, Wolfram let go of the others hand and scooped him up bridal style.

"W-wolfam!" Yuuri's face was turning multiple shades of red from the sudden action. "What are you doing!?"

His fiancee's face stayed neutral. "Simple, you wanted wanted a break and I want to keep going, so this is the most reasonable answer."

"Does this mean your not angry with me?" Yuuri asked a lot of stupid questions and this was one of them.

"Yuuri unless you want to be left behind or walk, I suggest you forget about it earlier because it does not matter." Wolfram was angry but more hurt then anything.

Yuuri kept quiet for a moment thinking over what he could say, then it came to him.

"Thank you Wolfram." Of cause all Yuuri got a reply was a humph.

When they finally found a water stream Yuuri leaped out of the soldiers arms and next to the water, straight away putting his head in it to take in big gulps, his throat had become very dry since he hadn't had a drink since the night before.

Wolfram came over and pulled the King's head out of the water. "What are doing you idiot! For all we know some sort of poison could be in the water!" Although it sounded something like a paranoid person would say, there was truth in it.

, "It tastes normal and I feel fine! Come on Wolfram, it's been ages since you had a drink." Yuuri gave Wolfram that goofy smile that always won him over.

He had to admit he did feel dehydrated and if he didn't drink something he would pass out, but being Wolfram he didn't admit that part. "Fine, but if you or I become ill I'm blaming you."

Wolfram began to drink the fresh water with Yuuri. He didn't show it but Wolfram was jumping for joy on the inside with every drop on water that he drank.

When they were finished Wolfram wiped his mouth with his sleeve then looked around where they were.

"This would be a good place to set up camp. With the fresh water so close and being a clear area we could start a fire without setting the whole jungle alight." Wolfram explained.

Yuuri saw one fault though. "What about shelter?"

"Unlike you wimp I was trained to be prepared so I know how to make a shelter." Wolfram pointed out. "Now I'll go and try to find something to eat while you collect fire wood...unless you want to find something to eat?"

"Ah-well you see Wolfram...I kin-"

The soldier cut in. "You fell asleep while Gunter was teaching you about Poisonous fruits didn't you?"

"But at least I remember that the red hickle bickle fruit is okay to eat!" Yuuri smiled turning around and started picking up wood.

"Yuuri." Wolfram's palm met with his face.

"Yeah Wolf?"

"The red bickle fruit is the most poisonous fruit found in the whole Demon Kingdom you moron!"

…...

_**The Temple Of The Great One.**_

"...so now The King and Wolfram are now either stranded in the middle of the ocean or are shipwrecked on a island." Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Moon had arrived at the Temple and had explained to Murata what happened to the King and his fiancee.

The Great Sage had taken in everything that Conrad had told him. "So these pirates attacked Lady Celi's ship because they were after the Phoenix Crystal?"

Gunter gave him a nod."That's why we're here."

"There's a legend that the energy from the Phoenix Crystal is so powerful that the Great One can sense were it is." Moon flipped threw the book in her hand then showed Murata the page where the legend was written.

After reading the page, he adjusted his glasses so they glistened in the light. "Well only half of this is true." Murata gave the book back to Moon. "Come with me."

Moon and everyone else followed Murata out of the courtyard and into the most sacred room of the whole castle where the forbidden boxes were kept. They stopped in front of the said boxes where Shinou sat. Although Moon had never met Shinou before, she got straight to what was going through her head.

"If that's the Great One Shinou, I'm a bear-bee!"

"Moon!"

* * *

I hope you guys like! I should be updating the same time next month since I've already started the next chapter! Taken fans I will tell you that now this chapter is finished for a month I can concentrate on the next chapter of Taken! Warning though, it will be _disturbing._


	4. We'll get off this islandRight?

_**Hey Everyone! I can't believe I just made the monthly update by a few days. I'm sorry for not updating earlier by the way, this months been hectic. :D Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I seriously never thought I would have so many reviews! Thank you so much readers!**_

_**Sawyer Fan: Yeah Fanfiction played up a bit for a while. So many times I've felt like telling Gunter to such up :). Your gonna have to wait and see ;D**_**  
**

_**Nickesha: I'm starting to really dislike Conrad because of Yuuri. Wow everyone wants Gunter to shut up XD I agree!**_

_**Nitishu: :D Every chapter I write she seems to get saner. She's not only a assistant any more, but healer, spells person and so on.  
**_

(**Oh by the way)**

...Means same place different time and/or room.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***__**. **_** Different place and same/ or different time.**

**_ I DO NOT OWN KKM! But I wish I did..._**

* * *

It had been several hours since Wolfram and Yuuri had come onto the mysterious land. They had found a fresh water supply, Wolfram had found eatable fruit while Yuuri collected firewood for a camp fire so they had light and warmth at night. After collecting the food, Wolfram made a shelter out of branches, leaves and vines.

It took the soldier a couple of hours with the Kings help but they had finally finished the shelter.

"It looks good." Yuuri commented as Wolfram and him stepped back to admire their handy work.

They shelter was a debris hut supported by a tree. It was small but big enough for Wolfram and Yuuri to sleep in and it would give the pair protection from natures mood swings.

"At least it will give us shelter, but we will have to find a cave or ma-" Wolfram's words were interrupted by a growl from his stomach, it must have been lunchtime. He hadn't eaten since the night before but even when he did eat he had emptied his stomach because of his seasickness. He was going to eat some fruit after he got back but decided to get strait to making the shelter just in cause.

"You better eat something or you'll get hunger pain." Yuuri said walking to where his fiancee had put the fruit, "You sure this is okay?"

Wolfram followed Yuuri and frowned at him while pointing his nose upwards manner. "Unlike you Wimp, I know what's poisonous and what's not."

"I'm not a wimp!"

Wolfram sat under the tree, picked up a blue sea apple and bit down onto it. Yuuri done the same but instead grabbed a lotus fruit.

"Do you think that really is the Phoenix crystal around your neck?" When Yuuri watched Wolfram through the night in that small rowboat, he couldn't help but wonder if the pendant he had given Wolfram was the crystal.

The latter shrugged, "I don't know, the only ones that would know are The Great One, Moon and probably The Sage."

"Yeah Murata would kn-Wait! What do you mean Moon would know?" Yuuri seemed quite shocked at Wolfram's reply.

Wolfram swallowed his mouthful of fruit before answering."Moon was very interest in powerful crystals and myths when she was younger. She actually knows more about crystals than Gunter does. Her favorite crystal was the Phoenix crystal because their was only one and it is said to be the most powerful crystal in the whole Demon Kingdom."

Yuuri thought about what Wolfram had told him, "So what your saying is that if Moon had been at the castle instead of being at her family's, she would have been able to tell whether the crystal was real or not?"

Wolfram gave him a nod finishing his apple, "Yuuri when we're finished we should walk around to look for a cave or something."

Even though walking was the last thing Yuuri wanted to do, he reluctantly agreed. The two continued to feast on the fruit until they had finished it off. Once they finished they stood up and began to go and look for a cave near the water supply.

...

Hours pasted and the two still had not found a cave. The only reasonable thing to do was to make their shelter tougher and sturdier. On their way back Wolfram and Yuuri gathered more fruit to last them through the night and morning. Once they had gotten back to their site, the sun had already began to set, alighting the sky with red, orange and pink.

Yuuri was sitting next to the fire while Wolfram was next to the river washing himself because he had been pushed into a bloodberry bush by 'accident' as Yuuri explained but the soldier thought otherwise.

"Hey Wolfram," Yuuri began as he watched the flames dance around in a continuous motion. "Do you think we'll get off this island?"

The soldier froze. '_What...?' _Wolfram couldn't lie, the same thing had gone through his mind but kept pushing it aside to show show or feel and fear. He couldn't believe the 'Great Demon King', the one that always saw the positive side, the one that trusted anyone, was now asking that question.

"Yuuri we haven't even been here twenty four hours. Stop being a wimp." Wolfram told him picking up his shirt and walking back over to the fire.

"Not a wimp and Wolf we drifted out to who knows where and landed on this Shinou damned island in the middle of no where! I do have faith in everyone back home but how is anyone going to find us?" Yuuri looked up at Wolfram. His golden hair dripped water droplets onto the ground. His emerald eyes blazed with fire that no one could put out. Yuuri just stared at him, he could always stared into those eyes...

Wolfram was staring at Yuuri for a different reason. What the King was saying did make sense and that scared Wolfram. How could anyone find them?

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***__**.**_

"Moon Von Dias! Apologize now!" Gwendal and Gunter were yelling at the Aristocrats daughter for showing such little respect to the Great One's face.

Everything Gwendal and Gunter threw at her, she through straight back at them, saying that 'How can someone so small be the almighty Great One?' and that sort of stuff.

The three continued to argue until a voice full of authority told them to stop.

"Stop yelling at her for showing little respect to me." The tree turned to see Shinou standing on Murata's shoulder. "I don't blame her for not believing my Sage. After all he has a tendency to play pranks on people." That comment earned a flick on the head from the double black.

Moon's glasses fell down until they stopped on the tip of her nose when her eyes widened. Immediately her bowed apologizing for showing no respect and asking for forgiveness.

"Stand up straight." The Great One told her waiting for her to rise before asking what she wanted. "I hear that you want to know something?"

Moon opened the book in her hand and flipped though the book until she reached the page she wanted. She showed Shinou this page. "This book says that the Phoenix Crystal's power is so great that you can track it."

She hoped with all her heart that they would be able to find them.

"Yes I can." Moon smiled brightly along with Conrad, Gunter and even Gwendal smiled a slightly.

"But I can only track it to area it is in. Not the exact spot."

Moon's heart dropped, along with her smile. She was hoping that they could find exactly where Wolfram and Yuuri were, but then again the crystal could fallen off from around Wolfram's neck.

"Lord Von Voltaire, Lord Von Christ and Lord Weller, leave us for a moment."

The three men looked at each other before nodding and bowing to the Great One and leaving Moon alone with him and the Great Sage.

"We need to talk to you Lady Moon."

Moon groaned. "Gah, not offence but please don't call me 'Lady'. I find it way to old and sophisticated for me." She begged the two in front of her. She personally did hate being called Lady with a passion. She thought it sounded too elegant, polite and ladylike, for a rebellious, swearing, soldier.

"Okay then." Murata agreed straight away. Being able to call his crush by her name made his day. "_Moon _we need to talk to you about your knowledge on crystals and spells."

Moon eyed the Great Sage carefully, she didn't know how or where this was going. It was true about her knowledge, she knew more about crystals and spells then anyone else in the Demon Kingdom and would proudly brag to such people like Gunter if they were wrong.

"My knowledge...?"

Murata sat down on Hell On Frozen Ice (?)and took Shinou off his shoulder, placing him next to him. "Yes your knowledge. My Sage been telling me about what you know about spells and crystals. You see, I want to give you this."

Shinou pointed to the ring the Sage had in his hands. It was a thick gold ring with red ruby's around the main gem in the middle. The main gem was a black pearl.

"Oh my goodness." Was all Moon could say. She was mesmerised by the beauty of the ring. She was only snapped out of her thoughts when Murata spoke.

"When wearing this ring, if you meditate on it's power, it will show you the way to the Phoenix Crystal. It will also protect you."

Murata placed the ring in Moon's hand. "W-what do you mean protect me?" The violet eyed one asked, trembling slightly.

"Before you came here I knew what happened." Shinou told her leaning on Murata "Yuuri and Wolfram are on Animas Cruciari, I'm sure you know of this place and it's dangers?" Moon nodded. "Good. The only protection Yuuri and Wolfram have is the Phoenix Crystal, and the only thing that will protect you and the others from the dangers is this ring. Treasures In The Mist Of Darkness."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Greta was sitting in her room looking up at the portrait on the wall. It was of Yuuri with Wolfram leaning on him with one of their arms around the other and Greta was hugging Yuuri with one of his arms around her. They were sitting in a flower filled meadow.

Yuuri was wearing a pair of black pants with a black belt that matched with his black shoes. He wore a white undershirt with a deep red waistcoat and a black suit jacket over top, he wore nothing around his neck.

Wolfram was wearing a pair of light brown pants that tucked into into his dark brown boots. He also wore a white undershirt shirt with a brown waistcoat that was darker then his pants, around his neck he wore a loose, navy blue neck bow.

Greta's fathers called her the most 'beautiful person in the portrait. She wore a pure white flowing dress that reached her ankles. It had slightly puffy shoulder sleeves that had violet bow trimming. The beautiful dress had a thick violet ribbon around her waist that was done into a large bow behind on her back.

All three of them had flower crowns on and flower chains around their necks.

Her fathers called it a family portrait because that's what it was, it was a portrait of their family. She knew this feeling in her heart, she knew it all too well. She had the same feeling after her Mother died. It was pain. Her heart ached not knowing what happened to her fathers, and ached because she might not see them again.

Greta continued to look at the painting even after she heard someone open and close her door. She felt like crying, but wanted to keep strong because that's what her fathers would do.

"Greta dear are you alright?" The reassuring voice of Greta's grandmother Lady Celi swept to her ears. She was happy to have a grandmother like Lady Celi, she loved her just as much as her fathers.

Lady Celi was going through the same worry and concern at the moment. But it did pain her more seeing her young granddaughter like this.

"Why did Daddy Yuuri never tell Papa Wolfram he loved him?" Greta sincerely asked while keeping her eyes glued on the beautiful portrait above her fireplace.

Lady Celi knelt down and hugged Greta tightly. "His Majesty is just confused that's all sweetie. He does love our darling Wolfram, but he just doesn't understand yet that's all."

Greta finally took eyes off the portrait and leaned her head on lady Celi's should. She hugged her grandmother tightly as she let the tears flow down her face. "What if I don't ever see them again? I miss them!"

Lady Celi cradled the child in her arms. Seeing Greta like this reminded her of herself when her own father died at war. Oh how she prayed that wasn't the case with Wolfram and Yuuri. She needed her son, the Kingdom needed Yuuri. But more importantly their daughter needed them both. Greta couldn't loose her parents.

Not again.

* * *

_**Moon: What are you getting us into?**_

_**Me: Well i- WAIT! How did your ass get back in here?**_

_**Moon: Remember? I know more about crystals and have the same amount of knowledge as Gunter on spells.**_

_**Me: Whatever. It's good to have ya back.**_

_**Moon: If I could say the same for you... *Cricket noises* I'm kidding! *Hugs me* I missed you!**_

_**Me: I'm scared...**_

_**:D Okay everyone I hope you liked this chapter! :D I'll see you all next month! Enjoy your cookies! *Gives everyone cookies* :D And thank you deeply from the heart of my bottom for all your reviews! Wait something is not right...**_


	5. The Tormented Ones

_**I'm too tired to do anything. Oh before I forget I better say can you please read 'Amazing Anime Adventures'? It's awesome **_

_**Me soooo tired...-_-**_

_**Animas Cruciari means Tortured Souls. And yes I changed the island name, I'll fix that in chapter four later.**_

_**EDIT:**_

_**Oh my goddesses. I didn't know how many typos there were! Thank you Toto for telling me this, here have a cookie...**_

* * *

No more words were shared between the fiancé's after they're discussion of how they were going to be found. Because of Wolframs silence, Yuuri knew that the blond was having a battle between himself of how to handle the situation. The King knew Wolfram was blaming himself for what happened and no matter what he told him, the soldier would still feel the same. But still, Yuuri tried to be comforting, he reached out and grabbed his fiancée's hand and held it tightly. Wolfram looked at the his hand then at Yuuri's eyes before pulling his hand hand away and getting up.

"W-we should go to sleep to keep our strength up."

Yuuri felt a little sad about having an empty hand but smiled while getting up. "Good idea Wolf."

Wolfram and Yuuri crawled into the hut and laid down. It was a cold since they didn't have any blankets, especially since Wolfram only had his white under shirt on with no jacket, but it was bearable. Back in the castle it was always very quite at night, but here it seemed much more quiet. So...peaceful._  
_

Despite trying his hardest to fall asleep, Yuuri kept tossing and turning. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, no it wasn't that at all. He couldn't sleep because what happened with Wolfram earlier kept running through his mind.

Had Yuuri really hurt Wolfram that much? Is that why he always called him cheater because all the time he spends with Conrad? He knew he spent more with his godfather then his own fiancée, but Conrad is like a father, or big brother, not a lover.

"Stop moving Wimp." Yuuri heard Wolfram snap at him. If only the blond knew his own sleeping patterns and how he's the one that usually won't stop moving.

"Oh your awake? Good, I need to talk to you." Yuuri told his fiancée to receive a groan back.

Reluctantly Wolfram turned over to face the King. The light from the fire outside came in and seeped onto the hi's face, revealing his beautiful face and his blazing emerald eyes. "Now? can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"Uh no." Yuuri gave Wolfram his goofy smile and laughed nervously. "I want to talk about us."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the double black. "Us? What us?" Wolfram paused. "Oh I see, you want to break the engagement." Before Yuuri could say otherwise, his fiancée interrupted. "Look Yuuri I don't care any more, when we get home you can break the engagement and then to off to Small Cimeron to marry Saralegui for all I care..."

"Wait, what?" Yuuri was caught off guard with the whole thing. "Marry Sara? A few hours ago you accused me of loving Conrad and now your accusing me of cheater on you with Sara!"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri, except it wasn't intimidating like he usually is because instead of anger in his eyes it was mostly hurt. "Your always holding his hand and letting him hug you!" Wolfram yelled while getting out of the hut, with Yuuri in pursuit.

Wolfram wasn't facing Yuuri. He didn't want the King to see the tears welling up in his eyes and thinking he was weak. "You won't even hold my hand in public. You never have looked at me the way you look at him. Gods! Even Greta could tell how you feel about him! One night she came into my room crying because of it!"

"Wolfram," A crack of thunder and rain start to pour but that didn't stop Yuuri. "Listen to me please!"

"I've had enough of listening to you!" Wolfram turned around to face him. "I've had enough of you always putting someone before me! I've had enough of you loving everyone other person but me!"

"But Wolfram-!"

"No! I've had enough o you not returning my love!" Wolfram screamed turning away from Yuuri. No matter how much he tried not to, the tears fell from his eyes. Not wanting to see him, Wolfram fled from Yuuri.

"Wait! Wolfram!" The King ran after his fiancée, although it was hard to see in the dense, dark forest with the only light was the sun bugs.

Wolfram just kept running, not caring where he went as long as he was away from his so called fiancé. Tears fell from his eyes. All he wanted was for Yuuri to love him, was that to much to ask? Obviously it was.

Wolfram just ran and ran, he didn't stop when Yuuri's voice started to fade, he didn't stop when his lungs began to burn, the only thing that stopped his was the fact that his legs gave out from under him from under him after running for miles. Wolfram was on his hands and knee's breathing hard as he tried to gather his thoughts on what Yuuri had told him, but just couldn't. His legs hurt, his lungs hurt, his head hurt, but most of all his heart hurt.

_'What the hell..is he playing at?!_ Wolfram wondered angrily. He had had enough of everything. Wolfram looked up into the the rain and screamed out all the hate, all the confusion, all the pain that he had kept in for so long. Seeing Yuuri being so friendly with someone, especially a man since he apparently doesn't like them, pained Wolfram more then anything. If only Yuuri knew how many times Wolfram had wept over him and cried himself to sleep when he was in his own room.

"You've got to learn to let me explain." Wolfram turned around to see a dark figure coming towards him. It was Yuuri of cause, but that in some ways only made things worse.

"I-I thought I h-had lost you a while back." Wolfram said breathing deeply. The double black came over and knelt in front of him.

Yuuri chuckled a little. "You did, but I heard you screaming and found a short cut. Which I'm glad I did. Wolfram look-"

Wolfram had caught his breath now and cut the other boy short. "Yuuri I've had enough of talking. Please can we just leave this?"

"No!" Yuuri forcibly grabbed Wolfram by the shoulders and pulled him up with him. "Wolfram I'm sorry I've hurt you all those times in the past. I'm sorry that I made you feel neglected and pained because you thought you loved someone who didn't love you back. But Wolfram the truth is I do love you, I love you more then anyone or anything!"

The blond soldier was stunned. He didn't know what to say, or if he even believed it. After so much heartache how could someone believe those three simple words?

Knowing Wolfram probably didn't believe his, Yuuri grabbed him him by the waist and pulled him towards himself before connecting his lips with the blond's.

Wolfram was wide-eyed for a moment but then realized what was going on and let his heavy lids close. Yuuri had told him he had loved him and now he was kissing him, all his cares, worries and pain out the window in this perfect moment. Yuuri really did love him, otherwise why would he be doing this?

As Yuuri kissed Wolfram, he made sure he would remember his fiancée's soft lips against his own. Sure he had nothing to compare to them but still, he was sure that if he did kiss any one else, their lips wouldn't be soft and sweet like Wolfram's. The double black felt two arms wrap around his neck and so he held the blond tighter, deepening the kiss.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dime candles lit the dark cabin as vanilla incense gave it a calming feel. The only noise was the crashing waves of the seas outside, and the light footsteps when someone walked past. The power of crystals and spell books could be felt. Yes this place certainly was full of power and peace...

"Would you guys stop staring at me!" Moon's eyes snapped open to glare at the four men in front of her. She was in the middle of trying to meditate of the power of the 'Treasures In The Mist Of Darkness' to find where exactly her best friend and King where on Animas Cruciari Island.

"Know where they are Princess Sweets?" Yosak asked snickering at the pissed look Moon was giving him. She hated the nickname 'Princess Sweets'.

"Well no Carrot King, I can't concentrate with with everyone staring at me!" Moon pointed at the door. "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!

Without a second to spare the men left the girl to meditate in peace, but peace certainly wasn't in the cards.

When Moon was about to close her eyes, a white light flashed before her and she fell onto her side, unconscious.

Moon knew straight away that she wasn't asleep but in a trance. It was very strange because she felt like she was floating, like a spirit of some sort. She noticed she was on a shore with dark storm clouds above her releasing rain. She walked into the dark forest that was in front of her knowing that this was the habitat to the many dangerous creatures on this wretched island. The noises the birds made were not peaceful and calming, but horrid and frightful shrieks There was a mysterious mist that hung around a her legs, not letting her see where she was putting her feet. The air was cold and she swore that there were eyes following her every move. Moon began to run through the forest but stopped when two glowing, red eyes in the shadows lock onto her's.

"I-it's not r-real Moon. Just c-concentrate." She calmed herself enough walk towards the eyes. When she reached the glowing, eyes, she put her hand up to touch whatever the creature was but the eyes disappeared into a black mist that came at her and went through her, it felt like a wild fire had burnt her. Moon coughed furiously and fell to her knee's clenching her chest, the edge of her vision was about to going black around the edges.

"C-concentrate. I need to find Wolfie and Yuuri." She slowly stood up. Once she was up her eyes widened when she heard a a scream, straight away she knew it was her best friend.

Moon began to run in the direction of the scream, she wasn't that far and was able to get there quickly. When she was close, using the light of the sun bugs, she could see a head with blond hair. She was about to yell 'Wolfram!' but stopped when she saw another figure come from the bushes, it was Yuuri. Moon let out a sigh of relief to see the two together and was about to go out to them but then she saw them, the black mist with those crimson red eyes. With herself, the black mist by passed her but the mist behind Yuuri didn't go through him. No, it went into him instead. Moon watched in horror as Yuuri's eyes went red for a spit moment before going back to black. Not only that, but she also noticed that the Phoenix Crystal around Wolframs neck now glowed white, but this went unnoticed by both fiancee's.

Moon went to yell and run out to her friend but was being pulled into the forest. It all went so fast, she was pulled back to shore and then over the water until she reached the ship everyone was on, and was pulled back into her body.

Moon snapped her eyes open in alarm and gasped in shock.. She swiftly sat back up and swung her arms around in anti clockwise motion around her head while mumbling a few words.

A gush of wind went around the room, blowing out all the candles. Moon laid back against the wall, trying to comprehend what just happened. Many times Moon had experienced things to do with magic, but this was different. She knew what the Treasures In The Mist Of Darkness had shown her was true, not only did she know where on the island Yuuri and Wolfram were, she also knew what had happened to the King. She had studied about the dangerous creatures that were on that island, but she had not idea what those crimson eyes belonged too...

"What happened?"

Moon looked up to see Murata holding a candle and walking over to her. He looked somewhat concerned, if it was for his friends or her, Moon did not know.

Murata put the candle down next to him as he sat down next to Moon. "Well?"

Moon turned over to face the double black Sage. "Well I found them, but I need to ask you something.."

"Something to do with the creatures on Animas Cruciari Island?" Murata asked. Moon gave him a nod with a sad smile.

"How did you know?"

"Your face showed it when you were in your trance."

Moon put her hands behind her head and leaned on them while closing her eyes relaying the experience in her head. "What do you know about a creature that has a body of black mist and yet it has red, glowing eyes?"

Murata's face went very serious for the moment as he turned away from Moon. "Your talking about the Tormented Ones. There isn't much written on them because whoever goes to Animas Cruciari usually dies there." He paused for a moment before continuing. "These creatures are very dangerous, they can take control of someone without them even knowing it until it's too late. When they get control they still let they're captive be conscious of what's going on so they can torment him, especially if they're using his body to hurt someone he cares for."

Moon bit her bottom lip. "How do you get rid of them?"

"That is not yet known, not even Shinou knows."

Moon leaned forward moving her hands from behind her head and put them over her eyes instead.

"Shit." She cursed. "If that's true then Wolfie's not going to last long alone on that island with these creatures having the powers of the Maoh to back them up."

* * *

_**ZZZZZ...**_

_**EDIT!**_

_**MOON HAS A CANDY ADDICTION! THAT'S WHY YOSAK CALLED HER PRINCESS SWEETS! AND WELL, YOSAK HAS CARROT HAIR!**_


	6. AN Please do not be pissed

Hey guys. You thought I forgot about this one didn't ya? Well yes and no. I've had block and well...I'm going to be re-writing this whole thing. There were some things I wanted to fit that just aren't working. Also Moon is taking up to much and she's not as fun to write as she once was...

Don't look at me like that Moon. Your still my favourite OC!

Anyway. Once I re-write, I won't replace the ones already here, but get rid of this and start a new story. It'll have the same name and probably the same summery. *Shrugs*

Sorry all that are waiting, but you'll have to wait longer. Man I feel like a totally cow now T_T

Sorry guys. I'll see you when I update I guess...

And don't you dare say you won't see Shipwrecked for months Toto! I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING!

*Gives out cookies and gives Toto a separate batch so she doesn't steal them all* Hope you enjoy...


End file.
